The Game
by Suziieanna
Summary: He never knew what he truly was. All he knew was one day he lost control of his own power. She knew what she had to do and would do anything to keep her magic. TROYELLA story much better than summary R
1. Chapter 1

The Game

_'__Ello__guys!__ This is my new story. Hope you like it. This is the __trailor_

**Born a wizard**

_Shows Gabriella when she's learning charms_

**A warrior but not knowing**

_Shows Troy playing basketball_

**Taken by people**

_Shows people in robes taking Gabriella away_

**Training would be hard**

_Shows Gabriella working all day _

**But he doesn't know anything about anything**

_Shows Troy taking medicine_

**He shouldn't or should he?**

_Hasting: You are much stronger than usually_

_Troy: What are you talking about? Who are you?_

_Hasting: I am Hasting. A wizard and you are a warrior_

_Troy: I'm a what?_

_Hasting: Warrior and a powerful one_

**Will she kill him? Or love him?**

_Shows Gabriella ready to put poison in his food_

_Shows Troy and Gabriella talk peacefully_

_So __hows__ the __trailor__ Any questions feel free to ask. Hope you like it_

_Reviews please, Susan_


	2. Gabriella

The Game

Chapter 1

She knew she wasn't normal like the other children at her school. At the age of 5 she had strange things happening to her. She loved the idea of being a wizard and casting charms and she got her wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING RING RING

"Gabriella Maria Montez, get up! You need to start practicing again" Jeff Rose came bursting in.

"Ugh. Rose, leave me alone! Let me sleep in today please" "I've been practicing all the time since I was 5" groaned a tired Gabriella.

"Fine. Have a day off but when your under attack by warriors or stronger wizards, its not my fault"

"Oh thank you" "Oh and Gabriella?" "Yea" "Your going to a high school called East High" and he left her room.

_East high?__Probably going to train there instead.__Gotta__ ask him about it tomorrow…_She drifted back to sleep. She never knew really how she became a wizard. When Gabriella figured out she was a wizard, she was afraid of people finding out, so she doesn't have much friends. When she started her wizard training, she started to grow visions whenever something seems wrong. So once she helps people outside her clique, she was being picked on and they called her a freak. One day she lost control of her own powers and put a boy in a coma. Jeff took her to a different place in a different school and fixed whatever she did. She knew that Jeff Rose wasn't her actually parents but he acted as her parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um Jeff, why exactly are we here?" Wondered Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you have to find a boy"

"Haha, we move because you want me to find a boy" she said through her laughs. He sighed.

"No young one. You need to find this boy and kill him"

"Oh okay. But how do I know what he looks like?"

"You'll find out pretty quickly. He's a warrior and one of the last ones. We must get rid of him before the others find out where he is." Gabriella nodded. Sure she done this before but this time she didn't feel right about this. Like something was going to be terribly wrong…

_So what did you think of the first chapter?_

_Good? __Bad?_

_Its__ not as good right now 'cause __im__ sick and __i__ lost my voice and yea_

_Tell me what you think of the first chapter _

_Thanks,_

_Susan_♥


	3. Troy

**The Game**

**Chapter 2**

Troy Bolton the "Golden Boy" at East High School. He was the captain of the basketball team and everyone admired him. He was good at all sports especially football and of course basketball.

"Hey Troy" up came Sharpay Evans. She was his current girlfriend and she was also a spoiled brat.

"Hey Shar…" He said.

"I had so much fun yesterday. Let's do something else today at around seven okay? Fabulous" She turned around about to walk away but Troy grabbed her arm.

"Yea I had fun too…Actually Sharpay, I'm kind of busy today. Sorry"

"WHAT! Did you just say no to a date with Sharpay Evans?" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Shar" He gave her a quick kiss and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Troy's house was beautiful on the outside and in. He was one of the richest family in the world.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, do you know what time it is?!" His mother Lucille Bolton yelled.

"I'm sorry for coming home late and I forgot to call but I was having too much fun with Sharpay and…"

"Do not lie to me. Sharpay called to make a date with you tomorrow and when I asked her if she was with you she said no. Now where were you?" He had never seen her this upset before.

"I was at a party" He confessed. She looked at him and shook her head in disappointment. Jack Bolton walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Troy, how's it going?" Lucille shot him a glare. "I mean…Where have you been?"

"Your son has been to a party doing whatsoever" "Did you have fun?" Lucille gave him another glare. "What I meant was you're grounded for a week" Troy groaned. He had learned awhile ago that if he said anything to decrease the weeks, he would just be in of longer times of being grounded.

"That means no hanging out with friends or phone privileges. When you get home you go straight to your room." Troy nodded and slowly went up to his room without saying another word. Once he left Jack and Lucille looked at each other.

"Jack, I feel something bad is gonna happen to him." Lucille said in a worry tone. "something we cant help or fix"

"Its okay sweetie, as long as nobody knows, everything will be okay" He reassured her. She nodded slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

**Lucille is a Wizard/Enchanter**

**Jack is a Wizard**

**xoxo**

**Susan/Starr**


	4. please read

OMG sorry I haven't really updated its just so busy for me in the summer time because of work and such

Hey guys, I'm probably gonna take a break with writing because I'm really close of failing science. So I probably wont update any of my stories in a long time. I'll occationally update once and read everyone's awesome stories. Anyways wish me luck with science.

Susanna


	5. Chapter 5

**The Game**

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella's POV**

It was my first day here at East High. It was much more different than the other schools I went to. They were really into their school colours and everyone was dressed in red, white, and the occasional gold. I walked up to the office and got my classes. They introduced me to this girl. Her name was Taylor McKessie.

"Hi, I'm Taylor and I'll be your guide for a week" She said extending her hand. I took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Taylor, I'm Gabriella Montez" She smiled and nodded her head.

"So, may I see your classes?" I nodded and handed her my paper. "Well you got Homeroom, Math and Science with me. And Music, Lunch and Biology with my best friends, don't worry you'll meet them later on in the day. Or should I say homeroom" As she said laughing. I gave a little chuckle. As we were walking towards homeroom, some guys pushed us into the side.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked Taylor.

"Oh those are the basketball and football team. They're all big jerks. So I suggest you ignore them." I nodded and continued walking with her to class. When we got there I saw a lady yelling at one of her students. _Great another teacher that hates kids. _I snapped out of my thought due to Taylor yelling my name.

"Gabi, this is Kelsi Nielson and this is…" She got cut off by Sharpay.

"I'm Sharpay Evans." She extended her hand. I took it. We chatted for a few mintues till the teacher told us to sit down. As she began telling the class the assignment. An hour passed and the door slammed open.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Darbus. Practice ran a little late today." Mrs. Darbus sighed and nodded. Gesturing them to take their seats.

"As I was saying," she continued, "you each will be paired off researching about whatever you would like. Here are the pairs. Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth"

"Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor"

"Kelsi Nielson and Jason Cross"

"Martha Cox and Ryan Hates **(A/N: Ryan and Sharpay aren't siblings)**

"Cyndra Carlsen and Henry Colins"

"And finally, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton" Half the class groaned after hearing who there partner was.

"Now get together and think of a topic and tell me in 20 minutes" I noticed Troy wasn't going to move so I walked over to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez" I put out my hand. He shook it. "Troy Bolton" _Wow..Troy. What a great name._ "I guess we should pick a topic." I nodded. "What would you like to do?"

"It doesn't really matter. But I really like wizards." I said.

"Sure that sounds fun. I'll go up and tell Mrs. Darbus." He said with a smile. I felt weak and it seemed like I was gonna fall after he smiled at me. He went up and told the teacher our project and he came back. "I guess we should work at your hou-"

"NO" he gave me a confused look. "I mean, my house is going to be really busy today so why don't we go over to your house?"

"Uh sure. I don't think my parents are expecting any visitors today. So I'll meet you at my house after school. Heres my address." He handed me a piece of paper with his phone number and address on it and walked out of the classroom.

"Ugh. I can't believe im working with Chad Danforth. He is such an idiot" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh Tay, we all know you are completely in love with him" Sharpay smirked. Taytlor blushed into a deep red. "Am not" she murmered.

Hours passed and it was almost the end of the school. I couldn't believe I actually liked this school and made some really good friends. As the bell rang I packed my stuff to go to Troy's house. _I should be finding the Warrior not crushing on a guy._ _What's his house number again? 2554 Sunshine Ave. Wait….he lives right next to me. _

I rang the doorbell and a woman answered.

"Yes?" She said in a kind voice.

"Um, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm looking for Troy Bolton." I said nervously.

"Oh yes. I'm Lucille Bolton. I'm his mother. Nice to meet you Gabriella. Come in, come in." I walked inside and look around the house. "Troy, Gabriella is here" She yelled. "Alright mom" he yelled back. I was staring at something that seems familiar. I walked up to it and took a good look at it. It was a Warrior's sword. One of the only ones still around. I couldn't believe what I saw. If the swords here, there must only be two explanation. 1. They probably go this at a garage sale or 2. The Boltons are part of the Warriors. Which only meant one thing. Troy Bolton is a warrior.

**Okay. I'm am so so sorry for the long update. Promise I'll update more often. Sometimes my best friend Angelica would write the chapters sometimes I (Suzieanna) would.**

**We hope you guys like this Chapter. Remember to leave a review.**

**Angelica: We don't mind if its anything bad. If you guys see any mistakes or whatever, just tell us. So we can improve. Thanks**

**Suzieanna: Oh and my penname used to be DarkangelidolSodapopCurtisLvr**

**TeamJacobBlackTeamEdwardCullen aka**

**Suzieanna & Angelica**


End file.
